Let Me Heal You
by Elizabethcica
Summary: Emilia had been a member of the order for quite some time now. Allen and his friends became her family. But after she gets injured on a mission her and Allen's relationship starts to slowly change...(AllenxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my -Man fanfic. The story starts after Allen gained controll over the Ark but BEFORE the level-four and Lulu Bell attacked the order. Also, I have changed some things in the timeline.**

 **Hope you guys will like the story.**

 **It's of course, Allen x OC**

 **Rated M because of swearing and some possible naughtiness in the future.**

 **Oh, my first language is not English.**

 **Please, R &R.**

 **(I don't own -Man)**

* * *

 _Arghh…My head hurts._

I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. Sharp brightness caused me to wince slightly and I raised my left hand to cover my eyes from the intruding light. For some reason I felt uncomfortable but at the same time I was dead tired and wanted nothing else but to go back to sleep. Though, the constantly growing pain in my head, and a nagging feeling at the back of my consciousness made me slowly grow aware of my surroundings. I let my hand drop onto the bed on my side and I slowly, _painfully_ opened my eyes.

The first thing I realized was that I was in the infirmary. As I was an exorcist, this place was not unfamiliar to me. I have been here before because of some broken bones, or fractured ribs, though I had never had to spend the night here. I still spent quite some time here because of my incredibly reckless friends who got themselves hurt all the time.

 _Speaking of which…_

Red hair caught my attention as I looked to my right. A figure was sitting in the chair next to my bed, clearly engrossed in the book he was reading. I smiled at the sight. Dear Bookman Jr. was always eager to gain new information on anything and _everything_. I raised an eyebrow at the thickness of the book then cleared my throat.

"L-Lavi?"

The red haired boy's eyes suddenly shot to my face in surprise, and after the initial shock left his face a warm smile appeared in its place.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead. What took you so long? Did you have a nice dream?" Same old Lavi…not missing the chance to tease you or make fun of you…even if you are his best friend.

I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my side caused me to cry out and throw my head back into the pillow. I lifted my shirt and as I looked down I saw my whole left side bandaged. I took my time to examine myself and I had to realize that I was not in the best condition. My right hand and my head were also wrapped up, and from the pain in my ankle I could presume that it was probably sprained.

I looked at Lavi who was hovering over me with worry in his eyes.

"What the hell happened to me?!" The frustration in my voice was evident, and the pitying look Lavi was giving me made me even more angry.

"Well…the last mission you went on did not end quite well. Don't you remember?" He scratched his head looking thoughtful, his cheerfulness gone.

"I remember going to Germany with Allen…" _Yes, after Allen gained control over the ark he was ordered to set up a gate in Germany,-God knows why there,- and I and Link accompanied him. But soon we were attacked by several level-three akuma. I remember that as I was distracted by three of them, a fourth one came up behind me grabbed me by my neck and sent me flying into the nearest wall. I clearly remember seeing my shiny necklace in its hands._

My eyes widened. _My necklace!_

"Lavi! Where is my necklace?" The bookman-in-training frowned.

"I believe Allen has it." I sighed in relief. _That's good._

"I know I was engaged in a battle with several level-threes. One of them was quite nasty…even stole my necklace." I grimaced. "I know I was fighting it. But after I attacked it, everything is foggy."

Lavi sat back onto his chair. His book forgotten on the ground. It probably fell down when I tried to sit up and he was startled by my sudden cry of pain.

"All I know that in that fight you have gained several injuries." His eyes darkened." You gave us quite a fright when Allen showed up with you in his arms looking all beaten up and bloody." I ignored the part of me that suddenly felt warm by the fact that I was in Allen's arms and focused at the crestfallen face of my friend.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare anyone." I looked down at my hands. I clenched my fists and let out a tired sigh. _I guess I **am** weak._

"Em…Y-your heart stopped." My head snapped up at the new information.

"What?" I asked in disbelieve but it seemed Lavi did not hear me.

"When Allen brought you in, you were not breathing. Your heart was not beating." The redhead clenched his fists. "Fortunately, the head-nurse was able to revive you. She patched you up…You have been sleeping for three days now." Lavi smiled bitterly. "Everyone was here. Even Yuu. At the end the head-nurse kicked us all out. Lenalee did not stop crying though. She was able to calm down only when we told her that thanks to your innocence you were healing quite nicely."

My innocence was not visible to anyone. It did not take the form of a deformed arm, a hammer, boots, or a sword. It was inside me. Fused together with my very soul. To be honest, I was not the battling type. Don't get me wrong, I could take care of myself. I used a sword to channel the power of my innocence and due to the time I had spent training with Kanda I had become a good swordswoman. But I was rather the healer type. My innocence gave me the ability to heal others and it also helped _me_ heal faster. Or more like _it_ was healing me.

"I see…And how's Allen? Is he hurt?"

Lavi smirked.

"The beansprout's fine. He did not get hurt. Few scratches, but that's all." I smiled.

"Thank God." He chuckled.

"You are amazing, Emilia Jones." I looked at him questioningly. "I tell you your heart stopped and all you care about is whether Allen was hurt or not. Could it be…" I soo did not like that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do you like Allen, Em?"

I blushed and was sure that my head was as red as my best friend's hair.

"W-w-What? Of course not! I mean, yeah...he's my friend. Of course, I like him…as a friend." His grin widened and he raised his hand to ruffle my hair.

"You're so cute. Don't ever change, ok?" I pouted then glared at his retrieving hand. _Just because he is two years older than me does not mean he can trait me as a child._ But when my eyes met his, my gaze softened.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Em." _I am glad you didn't die._

"Thanks, Lavi." _I am glad too._

* * *

I had to stay in the infirmary for two more days. Most of my injuries were gone, thanks to my innocence. I did not heal quite as fast as Kanda but I could not complain. My arm and leg were completely healed. My head stopped hurting as well. Only my side hurt still when I made a sudden move. Other than that I was fine. At first the head-nurse was reluctant to let me leave but after a thorough check-up she gave in. And I was more than ready to leave. It was boring there even though I had visitors frequently. Lavi was usually reading in the chair next to my bed. Even if Bookman gave him some important book to read, my redhead friend brought it with him so he could spend some time with me. Lenalee was the first person I saw every morning. She bought me my favourite dishes every time. Crowly and Miranda visited me too more than once. Kanda visited me a few times too. Since his innocence was not repaired yet he did not have any better things to do. He did tell me though that I should get ready because when I get out of here he will not go easy on me and will train me until I dropped dead…

That was a joke…probably.

People visited then went away but the only person who did not visit me was Allen. Which to be honest made me quite depressed…and I felt hurt. When I asked the others if he was on a mission or something they said no. He was here. But then _why? We were friends, weren't we? Why didn't he visit?_

I met him when I joined the order. He was already a member by then. We became friends immediately. He was the first person who welcomed me into their little family. We have been through a lot together. We fought together, protected and comforted each other.

Soon I had become friends with the others too…and Lavi became sort of best friend to me. Lenalee was my sister, and Kanda my always angry brother who secretly had a soft spot for me. As much as he denied it I knew he did. We even looked a bit alike; I had long, dark hair as well. Though, I definitely did not look Japanese. I was born and raised in England. Maybe that is why it always annoyed me when Allen was too polite. He reminded me of the people I left behind.

I did not know where Allen fit into the picture though. I cared for him but I could not think of him as a brother…he was also my best friend but in a kind of different way. When I thought he was dead I was devastated. When I realized he was alive I had felt relief I had never felt before. When Tyki said he tore a hole into Allen's heart I almost attacked him. I have never felt such rage before…Not when my parents were killed by akuma. Not ever.

As I was heading towards the cafeteria I spotted something white on the corner. Even though I only saw it for a second I immediately recognized it as Allen's hair.

"Allen! Wait up!" As my side still hurt I was not able to run after him, and to my disappointment by the time I have arrived to the cafeteria he was already gone. I frowned and sat down next to Miranda and Marie who were enjoying their breakfast. They greeted me with smiles, and after a pleasant thirty minutes I decided to check up on the guys at the science department.

They turned out to be quite busy; still examining the egg and all even though it was still early in the morning. I arrived to see Kanda and Lavi arguing with them.

"Johnny! When are you guys going to fix my innocence?" The bookman-in-training whined as he stepped aside to avoid the scientists passing by him with huge boxes in their hands.

"Sorry, Lavi. But we have many _more_ important things to do right now." Said Johnny while trying to balance three boxes.

"Che." Kanda's eyes ticked in irritation.

"Come on…we are exorcists. We need our innocence to fight. Nothing else is more important." The redhead frowned when he did not receive any answer. "I want my innocence back!" He shouted with an adorable pout on his face.

"It's too late for that Lavi…Though, I've never thought I would hear this from a man's mouth…Especially yours, Mr. Strike." I winked at him as I took two boxes from Johnny. The little guy smiled at me.

"Thanks, Em. It's good to see you are ok."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"Har-har. Very funny, Em…But anyway, are you sure you should be lifting boxes? Doesn't your side still hurt?" I looked back at Lavi and rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. But feel free to take them away from me. You two have watched the scientists suffer without offering your help for quite some time. Who knows, maybe they would have repaired your innocence already had you helped them out." Lavi laughed.

"It's ok. Allen was helping them." I froze for a second then put down the boxes. I turned around to look at him.

"Allen was here?"

"Yes, you have just missed him." Again, a pang of disappointment twisted my heart.

"Oh…I see." Lavi must have noticed my bad mood because he frowned.

"You still haven't talked to him?" I crossed my arms, my lips turning down.

"No…I always seem to _just miss him_."

And it was true. I was released from the infirmary two days ago. I was looking for him everywhere but I could never catch him. I was starting to think he was avoiding me. _Who am I kidding? He **was** avoiding me._

"Tch…That beansprout is an idiot." Kanda strolled over to me. "And you're an idiot too."

"Ehh?" I did not feel offended. Kanda was always saying mean things…But I was confused.

"Go to his room and talk to him." The samurai-wannabe pushed me towards the exit.

"You think I haven't tried? He was not there." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Then wait for him. He has to return at some point." _Yeah…or leave. I was quite sure he was in there only pretending that he was **not** there. _

"You know what? You're right." I turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Kanda." Of course, I run out before he could realize what had happened and would try to kill me for it.

"Attagirl! Good luck!" _Thanks, Lavi…_

* * *

I knocked on Allen's door and I was pretty sure I heard noises this time too. Though, no one opened the door. I was getting tired of this nonsense and was starting to get angry. I knocked again, this time a bit more forceful. But again, only silence was my answer.

"Don't be ridiculous Allen, I know you're in there and I won't leave until you talk to me."

Silence again.

I kicked the door.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" Saying that I was frustrated was an understatement. I turned around and sat down, my back against the door. "I won't leave until you open this fucking door." I was never one to cuss but I was pissed off as hell…and I was hurt. I couldn't understand why he would refuse to talk to me. _What did I do wrong?_

I don't know how long must have I been sitting there when my stomach started to growl. I was not going to give up though. I may have been hungry, I may have been cold but I was _not_ going to give up. As I was trying to figure out what was going on between us, my thoughts wandered to Allen's current situation. _It must be hard for him that Link was ordered to observe him. That the order did not trust him anymore. He must be having so many questions; he must be so confused._ I wished I could help him. But he was pushing me away.

My legs were starting to feel numb so I decided to get up but suddenly a sharp pain in my side made cry out. I froze and then silently whimpered as I sat down again rearranging my limbs so I would be more comfortable. I took a few deep breaths and thankfully the pain turned into a dull ache. When it was completely gone I opened my eyes, though I was not even aware I had closed them.

A shadow in front of me made me realize that the door behind me was now open. I looked up and saw my white-haired friend standing there with his head turned away from me.

"You're going to catch a cold like that." _Why isn't he looking at me?_ "You should go back to your room." _Why is he pushing me away?_

His raspy voice sent shills run down my spine. It's been a week since I last saw him. He did not look any different and Lavi did not lie, he didn't seem to be hurt. But his shoulders were slumped and he looked dead on his feet. There _was_ something wrong.

"I can't move." _Ok, I can but I won't go away. I won't let you escape this time._

The next thing I knew I was lifted off the ground. Allen was holding me in his arms bridal style. I wanted to object but I was too tired to make a fuss about it. It was not a bad thing anyway. It showed that he cared. And to be honest I did not mind being held by him. He was warm and oh so comfortable. I leaned my head against his hard chest listening to his heart beating steadily. We were silent on the way to my room. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I decided it could wait until we were in a more private place. I did wonder though where Link could be but I arrived to the conclusion that I would be and idiot to let this opportunity go. As we reached my room his left hand let me go to open my door and a shiver run through me as his warm fingers grazed my tight…

A featherly touch…

Though, I was pretty sure he did not do it intentionally and probably he did not even notice it.

He sat me down onto my bed then stood up, turned around ready to leave. But he was not fast enough. I grabbed the slave of his shirt, determined to make him stay.

"Why won't you talk to me, Allen?" My voice sounded sad even to me. As I did not receive any answer my eyes narrowed and my hold on his slave tightened. "Why are you avoiding me?"

He abruptly turned around and looked at me. My breath hitched at the angry glint in his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." His hostile tone surprised me and it made me look down in shame even though I did not know what I did to make him so mad.

"Oh…" I slowly let go of his slave. "I see."

He immediately seized the opportunity to flee but with a sudden burst of confidence I shot up and stood in front of him, placing myself between him and the door.

"Can I have my necklace back please? Lavi said you have it." Allen looked down again and I saw his hands clench. He slowly lifted his right hand and my eyes widened when I saw that he was wearing my necklace. He took it off and held it in front of his face.

"It's funny how such a small thing almost caused your death." Suddenly, I was able to put two and two together. He was angry at me because I almost died. Because I got hurt. Well, I actually died but that's beside the point.

"Allen…" I didn't really know what to say. "We are exorcists. Getting hurt…is a risk we have to take every day. It's our job to fight." His eyes snapped to mine.

"You think I don't know that?" With two long steps he was in front of me and he pushed me against the wall next to the door. "I knew that even when I joined the order. But despite the fact that we could die anytime we go on a mission I try _very hard_ to keep my friends safe." He put the necklace into my hand and forcefully closed my fingers around it. "They you go and almost die because of a fucking necklace." Now, I knew that there was definitely something wrong with him. I have never heard him swear before. I have never seen him acting like this. This was a completely new side of him. And it frightened me. _Where was my sweet Allen?_

"This necklace is important to me." I glared back at him fiercely.

"Important enough to get yourself killed, Em? You blindly went after that akuma…you didn't even pay attention to the other three behind you. Do you have any idea what it was like to watch you get stabbed by one of them and then see you fall to the ground?" Seeing that his speech was not really affecting me his glare hardened.

"You are such a hypocrite, Allen." I spat. "How many times have you gone blindly into a fight? You even tried to save an akuma's soul when you knew very well you would not make it in time before it exploded…and that you would just get injured."

"That was different. That soul was suffering. It was not some object." _Oh, he was really pissing me of._

"So you're saying…" I poked his chest, "you would not try to get back something precious to you" I poked him again more forcefully, "if it was left behind by Mana?"

He grabbed my hand with his left hand while his right one slammed into the wall next to my head. I could feel his erratic heartbeat through my fingers and I felt his shoulders tense. Those usually calm and kind eyes bore into mine angrily and his intense stare made my legs go weak. Though, at the back of my mind I could not deny how incredibly ravishing he looked at that moment.

I also noticed the pain in those eyes. I have never seen him express so many emotions at once. Anger, sadness, defiance, worry, fright, _desperation_ …all of these were present. It nearly broke my heart. He looked lost and incredibly sad.

I raised my free hand and brushed the hair out of his face that was in the way. My fingers caressed his face and I let out a shaky breath as he leaned into my touch. Those beautiful silver eyes closed and I wished I could take care of all of his problems…I wished he could be happy. I wished that I could help him.

After a few seconds his eyes slowly opened. It caught me off guard when he also raised his hand to touch my face. When he withdrew it I could see that it was wet. _I was crying?_

"Dammit!" I flinched as he suddenly tore himself away from me. I could only blink as he run out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving me standing there, already missing his warmth. I slowly sunk down onto the ground holding my hand that he held in his seconds ago.

 _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Here's chapter 2. I would really like to know what you guys are thinking about this story.**

 **Anyway...Enjoy:)**

 **Please, R &R!**

 **(I don't own -man)**

* * *

The sound of his harsh footsteps echoed through the corridor as the white-haired man rushed to his room. He tried to calm himself down, but he just felt _so_ frustrated. He was angry and felt incredibly guilty at the same time.

He had lost so many things in his life. So many times he had thought that that was it…he would be alone forever. But every time he was at the brink of giving up he remembered Mana's words to him.

 _Don't stop. Keep walking._

These few words were the only thing he could cling to in desperate times. And now…it was like they meant nothing. He felt betrayed, he felt lost and confused, but despite everything that happened he still kept on walking…because he had his friends at the order, who supported and loved him.

He cherished life; he cherished every moment he had spent with his friends. And when one of them got hurt he felt completely hopeless. When he met Emilia, he knew the girl had been through a lot. He felt a sort of connection to her, and his growing protectiveness was unsurprising and unavoidable.

He did not mean to make her cry. He did not even mean to avoid her. He was just not sure he would have been able to handle the emotions chocking him every time he looked at her face…the face that was covered in blood a week ago.

And he was right…His rage was burning so brightly inside him that he didn't know if the fire could be put out. He was not angry at Emilia per se, though he hated the fact that she was so reckless. He was angry at the whole situation…and he was disappointed in himself that he was not able to protect her.

He regretted being so harsh with her, but he just couldn't stop himself. As of late, it seemed like when it came to her his _control_ was non-existent.

Everything was falling apart around him, and every time his thinks about the fact that he could have lost her too, he just snaps. He took her necklace as a reminder that he had to get stronger. He had to get stronger to keep his friends safe. Giving it back to her was a promise from him to do so.

Allen slammed his door shut and sat down on his bed.

"So…How did it go?"

The exorcist looked up at the blond haired man sitting at his desk, and let out a tired sigh.

"I made her cry."

The remorse in his voice was evident and Link could only frown at him.

"The whole reason for ignoring my duty and letting you go _alone_ was to ensure that you two would work things out, Walker."

Allen lay down, his legs hanging off the side of his bed.

"I know, Link."

Ha was actually quite surprised when the blond haired man did not follow after them. A part of him was thankful for him because he had to talk to Em _alone_ , but another part of him felt frustrated because he had not been ready to talk to her yet. He was supposed to calm down before trying to settle things with. But even after a week he wasn't able to.

Contrary to what others thought, to what _she_ thought, he did visit her in the infirmary. How could he not? She was his friend, whom he deeply cared for. But he only visited her at night, and only when she was already asleep. Link probably thought of him as a creep at some point put the inspector kept his thoughts to himself…thankfully.

"I am not sure what's going on in your head, Walker." The inspector uncharacteristically snorted. "I'd probably not be here if I knew… but if you made her cry, you should apologize to her."

Allen did not answer him, just turned onto his other side to face the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to will away his upcoming headache. He felt like tiny blades were trying to drill themselves into his skull. And they were. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Timcampy was chewing at his head. He immediately sat up.

"Whaa-? Tim! What are you doing?" The little golem stopped using his master as a chewing toy, and flew down to be on the same eye level with him.

Allen could not help but to think that his little friend was glaring at him.

The two were engaged in a staring contest for a few minutes, and by the end Tim was growling at him viciously, ready to attack his master's head once again.

"FINE! Fine…I get it. I will talk to her in the morning…Just…Stop trying to murder me with your-" He paused and scratched his head. "Ehh…do you even have eyes, Tim?" Said golem puffed his cheeks out and flow at him with force.

Allen dropped back onto his bed massaging his forehead that now had a huge lump on it.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean it. Stop hurting me!"

Unbeknownst to Allen, Link was watching the scene bemusedly. He was quite used to this by now, and sometimes even wondered how ironic it was that someone so immature is the one person who had turned out to be a huge threat to the order and to humanity.

When Allen managed to calm Tim down, he took the golem and hugged it as if it was his personal plush. He turned on his side again ready to finally take a nap. Just as he was at the brink of losing his consciousness, his door burst open and something heavy and cold was thrown at his head; hitting him on the same spot where Tim did. For a second, he wondered how it was possible that he didn't have a concussion yet.

* * *

 **Em's POV**

After I've realized there was no point in sitting in my room for the rest of the day, I've decided- well, more like I was convinced by my growling stomach- that I should go and have dinner.

I understood why Allen was so upset. I really did. But I could not do anything to make him less upset with me. That was something he had to work out on his own, unfortunately. Though, I hoped that he would seek me out again and _soon,_ so we could make up. This whole ordeal was just sad.

As I was walking towards the cafeteria I heard laughing from inside of one of the rooms. At first I ignored it and continued walking but curiosity got the better of me and seconds later I've found myself opening the door.

The sight that greeted me had me sweatdrop.

"Ah, Girlfriend Number One! Come, join us!" The red-haired man on the couch shouted over at me. He was sitting there with his hand thrown over the shoulder of a blond-haired woman, whose annoyed look was a dead giveaway that she was clearly having enough of the man's drunken tendencies.

"General, Cross. General Klaud." I nodded at them. The woman smiled at me, while Cross beckoned me closer with his right hand.

"Would you like some wine?" He offered me a glass but I shook my head.

"No, thank you. I was on my way to the cafeteria…By the way, what did you just call me?" He raised his glass and took a huge slip from it.

"Girlfriend Number One…You know, Allen's number one girlfriend." The way he said it made it sound so final and real I felt myself blush. Though, he confused me a bit. So, instead of denying what he said I concentrated on the other interesting part of my _gracious title_.

"Wait, what do you mean number one?"

"Well, if I am correct, cute Lenalee is the second, and that girl from the Asian Branch is the third." I gaped at him, thinking that Allen was _completely_ right about him.

 _A womanizer indeed._

"Sorry to burst you bubble, sir…but I don't think Allen is keeping three girlfriends. Even if he is _your_ apprentice."

Cross looked at me as if it was the first time he was seeing me. But that was definitely not true. I was with him and Lenalee when Allen stopped the Ark from disappearing…I admit the general was a great fighter but his people skills really needed some improvement. When we went looking for Lavi and the others, at our arrival we saw him and my blue-haired friend in a rather…well, compromising position.

I was getting uncomfortable because of how long he was looking at me, and I almost fall back when he stood up and held my face in his hand.

"Have you been crying?"

 _Shit._

"O-of course not. I am just tired. Why would I have been crying?" From the corner of my eyes I saw General Klaud narrowing her eyes at me. _I knew I should have just stayed in my room. Course my big appetite._

I could feel the alcohol on his breath and I was ready to push him away- as rude as it would have been- when he let go of me and put his glass down onto the table.

"My stupid apprentice did something, didn't he?"

"No! Wait-"

But I was too late. He was already walking out the door leaving me and General Klaud behind. I looked at her and she raised an elegant eyebrow in return.

 _Oh boy. This will not end well._

I run out after the general trying to catch up to him, but I guess he was not an elite exorcist for nothing…even if he was completely drunk at the moment. By the time I reached him he was already kicking in Allen's door.

When I walked in I was not sure whether it was appropriate for me to laugh or not.

Allen was sitting on his bed, massaging his sore head, an empty wine battle in his hand…probably thrown at him by the dear general. Link was in a fighting position, ready to go against anyone who broke into Allen's room. And Timcampy…well, he was munching on Allen's head.

 _Doesn't Allen feed the poor thing?_

Cross walked over to the exorcist and grabbed him by his collar.

"Idiot! I have never taught you to make a woman cry." Allen looked ready to bolt and looked at Link, his eyes asking for help.

"General Cross, I believe you are forbidden to make any contact with Allen Walker. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The redhead spared a disapproving glance at the blond than turned back to his apprentice.

"This is important. This stupid boy is making his girlfriend sad." He shook Allen a few times as if he was a ragdoll. Tim immediately let go of him and started flying around them frantically. "Just what kind of a gentleman are you?"

I swear I could see Allen's soul leaving his body, so before he ended up dead I decided to intervene.

I grabbed the general's ear and pulled him away from my friend.

"First of all, General Cross…I am not his girlfriend, and my name is not Girlfriend Number One but Emilia, which you already know." He let go of his apprentice and leaned towards me in fear that his ear would fall off. "Secondly, whatever happens between him and me is none of anyone else's business." I let go of him and put my hands on my hips giving them my most fearsome look.

Though, inwardly I was sweating because I knew that I have just pulled on a _general_ 's ear.

 _I was soo dead._

All three men were looking at me intensely, and I met their gaze with equal force.

In the next moment Cross kneeled in front of me, took my hand and kissed it.

"Tell me _Emilia_ …how old are you? I would not mind if a fine, fierce, and beautiful woman like you would keep me company." He tagged on my wrist so I would be leaning over him, close to his face. "Since my stupid apprentice does not seem to appreciate your presence in a way he should, anyway."

I gaped at him, my face completely flushed.

 _Was General Cross hitting on me?_

"Stupid Master! Get your hands off of her!" Allen was the first who got out of his gazed state and threw the battle at his master's head. Even Timcampy was glaring at his red-haired master.

 _I knew the little thing loved me._

We all watched silently as the hard object hit Cross on the back of his neck.

Suddenly, it turned very quiet.

The general stood up and turned to the white haired boy, his eyes glazed with simmering anger. Still, he just stood there, looking at Allen. I could not see his face anymore but after taking in Allen's scared face I could only guess, that the general was probably imagining several different ways to murder his apprentice.

I could feel the tension in the air.

Soon Allen was glaring back at him fiercely, and I had a little feeling that his anger was not coming from the fact that his master tried to hit on me…or at least that was not the only reason. Allen probably had many things to say to him, and probably had countless questions that he knew he was not getting an answer to…at least not anytime soon.

Their staring contest was broken by Link who decided that he had had enough and stood in front of the general, looking like the little obedient soldier he was.

"As you are not supposed to be here, allow me to escort you back to your room, General Cross."

The inspector's voice was firm, he had probably picked up on the two's unspoken conversation as well.

After a second, the general let out a silent sigh.

"Fine, fine. I am tired anyway." He turned around and looked at me. "If you ever get tired of him," he gestured towards Allen, behind him, "just come to me."

He gave me an award-winning smirk then left. Link quickly followed after him, though I did not miss the look he sent to the while-haired boy on his way out.

The door closed with a loud click and suddenly I realized that I was alone with Allen in his room. It was only an hour ago that we had a huge fight, and I was not sure what to expect.

Taking a deep breath I turned around and my gaze met with Allen's who was looking at me intently; his intense silver eyes sparkling in the flicker of torchlight.

 _Oh boy, indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo...the third chapter us up. Hope you guys will like it:)**

 **Please, read and review!**

 **I don't own this anime/manga  
**

* * *

I could not look away. As his eyes bore into mine I was not sure whether I should be happy that we have finally reached that point that he was ready to look me into the eye…or I should do as my instincts were telling me, and run away from him as fast as I could.

I was not sure how to approach him. The heavy but at the same time not so serious mood the general created was gone, and I had no idea what to expect.

His intense gaze made me feel nervous and unsure of myself and I did not like it…not one bit.

I was able to withhold the urge to look away but only for a few more seconds. I had no idea what he was thinking, and to be honest I was afraid to find out.

I tore my gaze away from him reluctantly, and made my way to the door.

"Wait! Don't go!" My hand froze as I was about to open the door. I heard rustling behind me and figured that Allen got up from the bed.

Soon I felt someone touching my shoulder, making me turn around.

He was standing in front of me in all his glory. I did not pay attention how he looked like before. I focused only on his eyes. But now that he was standing closer I could not help myself but take in his appearance. His white hair was messy, -probably from his nap, - and his shirt was wrinkled, one of the bottoms undone. I could see his collarbone, and my eyes followed up to his neck then to his face.

I blushed when I realized he was doing the same to me and my eyes widened when he raised his hand to touch my chest. He didn't, of course…he only took my necklace inbetween two of his fingers. His face was unreadable, and I hoped that he did not feel my heart beating rapidly.

I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"My dad gave it to me. That's way it is so important to me. It's the only thing I have left of my family." My words only came out as a whisper but I knew he had heard me.

He let go of my necklace and something flashed in his eyes, that I could identify only as guilt or sadness or even regret but soon it was gone. And as he took my hand gently into his and led me to his bed to sit down, I could not refuse him.

I was highly aware of his warm and slightly larger hand holding mine, as he did not let go even after we got into a somewhat comfortable position. Though, the awkward atmosphere was not lost on either of us.

As he slowly intertwined our fingers, I could not help but think that he was nervous.

"You scared me, Em."

With my eyes I followed Timcampy as he flew to the other side of the room and sat down on the table to give us some privacy. Then I calmly turned to my gaze towards my white haired friend.

'I know... And believe me, I did not mean to make you worry." I squeezed his hand then looked away guiltily. I was content thought, that we have arrived to some sort of mutual understanding. "You know…you scared me too."

The next moment his face was right in front of mine…utter horror shone in his eyes. For a second I frowned in confusion why he would make such a face…then I realized that I should clarify what I had meant.

"I do not mean when we had a fight…You scared me when I did not see you for a week. When you were avoiding me."

To my relief he leaned back and I averted my gaze.

"The others told me you did not receive any serious physical injuries but I wanted to see it for myself. And also…I was afraid that you would not consider me a friend anymore. That you would not talk to me _ever again_." I was actually quite insecure about our relationship. Lately, I've been having this feeling that something was changing between us. Even before the incident. I was just not sure in what way. The question was…where would we go from here?

Allen let go of my hand and grabbed my chin to make me turn to him.

Reluctantly, I let him.

"That will never happen, Em. You are one of my precious people and nothing could stand between us…even if we fight sometimes." The kind smile he gave me made my heart flutter. There was no sign of the violent and vivid Allen from an hour ago. It seems he was able to calm down by now which made me sigh in relief.

His words made me feel warm and fuzzy inside and I could only guess how red my face could have been. Though, he did not comment on it.

"Although, I can promise you that if you even just _think_ of doing something so stupid again I will tie you to my bed and not let go until I make you admit that you are wrong."

His mock-serious tone made me laugh. And if he was anyone else I would have totally thought that he was a pervert. But it was _Allen_ …he was not one…I think.

To be honest I was pretty much trying to wrap my head around his mood swings. One moment he's angry then he's sad and then happy…He will give me a headache one day for sure.

"Please, you would not be able to break me." I was happy to go with the lightened mood.

To my surprise, his eyes turned a shade darker but only for a second, and I wandering if only my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Trust me, I have my ways. I am my master's apprentice after all."

 _Ok, I was wrong. He is a pervert._

I would have been a fool if I missed this opportunity to mess with him.

I grabbed his collar and slowly started to straighten out the wrinkles. Soon my hand found its place on his chest, right above his heart.

 _Oh, this will be fun._

"And just what did he teach you exactly?"

Seconds after the words left my mouth I found myself on my back with Allen hovering over me. I am not ashamed to admit that I've found this teasing and playful side of him quite alluring.

"Are you sure you are ready to know?" He whispered into my left ear huskily. As he leaned closer may hand started tingling at the feel of his hard muscles pressed to it. I noted with great satisfaction that his heart was beating just us rapidly as mine did.

To be honest, it was times like this that I started to wander whether Allen's gentlemanly, always goody two-shoes demeanour was just a façade.

Unbeknownst to us, Tim turned away blushing, clearly embarrassed.

"I am."

This time I was not imagining it. His eyes turned to a darker shade of grey and my breath caught in my throat as his fingers caressed my collarbone then his hand went up and took a firm but gentle grip on my neck.

A wave of anticipation washed over me _._

 _Is he going to kiss me?_

God, I hoped so.

I have never thought that I would ever feel such longing towards someone…towards _him._ After all, we were _friends_ …not lovers.

But somehow he put me under his spell and I was not sure if I wanted to get free.

Just as I thought that there was no turning back…that he would indeed kiss me, the door to his room opened and I have found myself laughing.

 _The little devil started tickling me._

That went on for a few minutes when finally Link called out to us.

"Just that exactly are you doing, Walker?"

Allen stopped and turned to him while still having me pinned under him.

"Having some fun."

The inspector rolled his eyes and let go of the handle.

"Let her up. It's late. A woman should not be in a man's room at this late." We both looked at him funnily, both of us wondering which century the blond-haired man came from.

Then Allen turned back at me and let me go…though, I could see in his eyes that he was disappointed.

To be honest, I was almost hundred percent sure that his aim was not to tickle me but something entirely different. And as his eyes bore into mine I could not help but think that I was right.

We both stood up as Link cleared his throat. I was breathing heavily and Allen too.

"I'm glad we were able to sort things out." I told him relieved.

"I am too." His smile was contiguous. "But don't forget what I said."

I smirked.

"Oh, I won't."

As the inspector was giving us suspicious looks I decided it was time for me to go.

"Good night, Allen." I walked towards the door. "Link."

The blond man nodded at me and as I walked out I heard Allen call after me.

"Night, Em…See you at breakfast."

I waved at him without turning around, and my lips tilted up into a huge smile at what he said.

 _It seems he was not going to avoid me anymore._

* * *

A part of him had nothing against to boy. He even found him funny and interesting. Who knows, maybe in another life they could have been friends. But the Noah part of him wanted to rip him apart and make Allen Walker suffer. The exorcist's only luck was that for some reason the Millennium Earl did not want them to hurt the white haired boy. At least not physically.

"Tyki, Lulu Bell I have a mission for you two." The dark haired man stopped reading and looked up from his book as a picture was pushed into his face.

He blinked as he saw a dark haired, quite familiar girl smiling on the picture.

"She is always around Allen Walker and is always getting in my way. I want to break that boy but I cannot do so until she is there to pick up the pieces." Lulu Bell took the photo out of Tykki's hand and turned to the Earl.

"Should we kill her?" The Earl tilted his head to the left and smirked.

"No, but I want you to destroy her. I want you to turn the two against each other. Tyki-boy…you have encountered her before, surely you won't mind playing with her a little bit, do you?"

A pleasant shiver run down the Noah's spine. This was a surprise to him but he was more than happy to do as the Earl asked.

He grinned.

"Of course not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately, I am quite busy with university stuff, but I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Until then, have fun with this one;)**

 **Thanks everyone, who have read, reviewed, liked, and followed this story. You guys are awesome, and inspire me a lot!**

 **Please, Read & review!**

 **(I don't own this anime/manga)**

* * *

I knew we were at war. I have experienced it. Everyone was going about their lives normally at the order but I knew that at the back of their minds they were all afraid. Afraid of what might come…and afraid of what the future holds for us.

I was one of those people too, but I have only realized that after I thought I was losing someone precious to me again.

"Allen! Say something, goddamit!" I've never thought I would be this scared in my life again. As I looked at my friend's beaten body I felt panic surge through me when he didn't answer me.

He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his clothes torn, his body unmoving.

I took his hand and noted that it was cold…very cold.

"Come on! All that talk about being careful and cautious, and you go and get yourself killed by a Level-4 Akuma? You're not being fair, Allen!" I rarely cried, but soon I found myself barely able to keep back the tears threatening to fall.

 _I have to do something!_

I thought about moving him and getting him to the nurse, and I thought about getting help…but I didn't want to leave him alone.

It seemed I had to take matters into my own hands.

I put my other hand on his chest and concentrated. I looked for the power within me, I asked for the help of my innocence, in hopes of healing my friend. I have used up most of my energy while fighting the akuma, until I was knocked out by Lulu Bell herself.

 _That crazy bitch. She is so going to get it the next time I see her._

She held a blade at the throat of one of the scientist and I had no choice but to do as she said. She told me to stand down and turn my back to her…and the next moment everything went black.

 _Why the hell I am always so powerless?!_

 _Though, it did not help that I was the only one there with real fighting power, trying to save countless defenceless scientists._

When I regained my consciousness Allen and Lenalee were fighting against the Level-4. I flinched every time one of them got hurt. And I felt hope every time the akuma got hit. As much as I wanted to join in the fight, one glance from Allen told me not to. That they would handle it. And I trusted him to do so. I would have probably only got in their way, anyway. As funny as it sounds, they were _on a roll_.

They defeated the enemy.

Though, it did help that Cross showed up.

Unfortunately, I was not aware of all the injuries Allen had already received.

As my innocence got to work I realized somberly that Allen was only moving by pure willpower even then.

I growled. _He's such a stubborn and reckless guy._

I healed him as much as I could. Thankfully, my efforts did not go to waste, he was out of immediate danger.

But that did not mean he didn't need medical attention…and soon.

Thankfully, I spotted something shiny flying towards us.

"Tim! Thank God! You need to get help! Allen is seriously injured." Just as the little guy reached us I felt Allen squeeze my hand.

"E-em?" I turned to my white-haired friend and a relieved sigh left me when I saw that his eyes were open.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling? Can you move?" He tried to straighten up but it was evident he would not be moving by himself anytime soon. As he let out a painful gasp I leaned over and pushed him down.

"I-I don't think I have the s-strength to move." His words were slurred which made me suspicious that he could be having a concussion too.

"It's ok. Someone will be here soon. Just rest." I proudly noted that Tim was already gone, looking for help.

I looked at our joined hands and I realized that mine was trembling. _Why does he always have to get into these situations?_

"Are you o-ok?"

I smiled. Same old selfless Allen.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I will always worry." His words left me with a warm fuzzy feeling and I could not help but let my smile become wider.

Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open, and the urgency was clear on his face.

"Where is Lenalee? She-" He coughed a few times. "She got h-hurt too." He tried to sit up but I pushed him down again.

"Lenalee is fine, Allen. I just saw her with Johnny." His shoulders slumped with relief but I could not shake off the anger I felt. _Why can't he just care about himself for once?_

"You need to take it easy. Your injuries are no joke."

"You should listen to her, Walker." I turned around and saw Link walking towards us, Timcampy sitting on his shoulders. I've never thought I would be so happy to see the inspector.

"L-link? You're ok, too?" The blonde man rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to me.

"Of course, I am, Walker." I stood up and helped Link put Allen on his back. "I'm taking you to a doctor." I might have been my imagination but I could have sworn that the inspector's voice turned softer.

As I watched him take Allen away and I started to follow them, I thought about what had led to this situation.

* * *

"You. .now!"

"Caveman says what?"

And that's how I ended up sparing with Kanda after breakfast. He came over to our table where I was eating with Allen and demanded to have a match with me. Which of course, resulted in him and my white haired friend abusing each other verbally. I am pretty sure I heard the whole cafeteria sigh in relief when Komui called Allen into his office and the two exorcists did not get the opportunity to try and kill each other on the spot.

Allen was adamant on not letting me do any taxing exercises, even though I was almost completely healed.

 _Hmm…Maybe I should not have pretended that I couldn't walk yesterday._

So, my dear friend Allen, and my dear friend Kanda started arguing about how I can or can't live my life…because that's what their little spat turned into. A talk about dos and don'ts. Whatever Allen said, the samurai was against it, And vice versa. At the end, it turned out that according to Allen, I was not supposed to make any sudden movements, go for a run, lift any heavy objects… and I was definitely not allowed to _spar_. In Kanda's opinion though, I was ready to be pummelled to the ground.

I was…not sure that I agreed with that one.

Though, I did think that Allen was overreacting the situation.

So when the white haired exorcist left the room I went with Kanda to the sparring room.

"So, you and the beansprout finally made up, huh?" And of course, we run into Lavi, who decided to tag along.

I turned to him annoyed as my head was almost chopped off with a sword…with a fake sword, might I add, that was made out of wood. But I was sure that Kanda would be able to decapitate someone even without using his innocence.

"How the hell do you even know that? You were not there at breakfast." The redhead grinned at me cheekily as my sword crossed with Kanda's.

"I'm a bookman. I have my sources." I rolled my eyes then jumped backwards to get a better view at my opponent's weak spots. So far it seemed he had none.

"Of course you do."

I crunched down as Kanda took a swing at me and tried to kick his feet under him but he jumped into the air with such elegance a woman could kill for to have. I would never say that to him of course. I liked my head intact, thank you very much.

When he landed he had the advantage against me because my unsuccessful move left my back wide open but for some reason he did not exploit it. He waited for me to attack again.

Usually, sparring with Kanda was…interesting, to say the least. He was like a vicious caged animal ready to be unleashed onto the world so he could crack some bones and tear into flesh. That is why I found it odd that he was not being so…aggressive. I knew that although I was a good swordswoman, I was not as good as Kanda when it came to fighting. So the fact that I was able to keep up with him so easily seemed a bit surreal.

He was clearly holding back.

After five minutes of going along with his little game I have decided I had enough.

I jumped back and pointed my sword at him.

"You said you were going to beat me to the ground. So why are you being so…careful, Kanda?"

"Why indeed?" I shot a dark look at my red haired friend that shut him up then turned back to the samurai. He lowered his weapon and scowled.

"Tch…That stupid beansprout said that you are not healed yet."

His statement was followed by silence.

I was actually quite touched by his consideration but at the same time I felt irritated. I was not some porcelain doll. And I won't be able to become a better fighter if he is not giving his all into the fight.

"Aww…Yu can't stand seeing Em being hurt. He is so nice."

"Shut up, Lavi. I may not be as good as Kanda but I am pretty sure I could kick your ass." And that was a matter of fact.

My friend pouted but did as he was told. I sighed as I saw a vein popping out on Kanda's forehead when I turned back to him.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I am fine. And I need to get better at this so I would not get hurt…and so I would be able to protect my friends. So, forget what Allen said and fight me like you mean it!"

He seemed to be contemplating on what I have just said, and soon the frown on his face was replaced by a smirk.

"So you want rough? I will give you rough."

"Oh, kinky." As much as I wanted to hit the bookman-in-training for his comment I did not have the time to do so. Because Kanda flew at me like he _meant it_.

And that's how I got my ass handed to me by Kanda…again.

* * *

"You're going on a mission soon." I looked up from the book I was reading and raised a questioning eyebrow at my redheaded friend. We were in Lavi's room relaxing after our…very eventful morning. I took a quick shower, then we ate lunch together, and soon we've found ourselves agreeing to go to his room and read together. He was sitting in the chair next to his desk and I took the liberty to claim his bed as mine.

"And just how do you know that?" His knowledge never ceased to amaze me. I knew he was a bookman-in-training but all the stuff he knew was just ridiculous. "Wait! Don't answer that! What mission?"

Lavi stood up and came over to sit next to me, his back against the wall just like mine.

"Apparently Lvellie is convinced that you are completely healed and so are ready to continue setting up gates with Allen." I frowned. Not that I minded that I could go on a mission again but…

"Why does Lvellie want me to go with Allen? Why did he wait for me to heal instead of just pairing him up with someone else?" The redhead shrugged.

"Beats me." I looked at my friend in disbelieve.

"Seriously? There _is_ something Bookman Jr. doesn't know?" He only rolled his eyes but soon his face turned serious.

"I don't know what his motives are but seeing what situation Allen is in, you can't let your guard down, Em."

I let out a tired sigh.

"I know. Everything is just so messed up right now. I can't imagine what Allen must be feeling."

"Yes, poor little Beansprout." Lavi nodded along with me.

I paused then smacked him upside the head.

"What? I meant it!" He whined. "Why do you always have to hit me?" I rolled my eyes as he rubbed his head. I did not hit _that_ hard.

"Why are you so insensitive?" The redhead blinked.

"Insensitive? Oh, I get it now. Allen is a touchy subject for you, isn't he? Tell me…" Lavi leaned closer and looked into my eyes. "Have you confessed yet?"

 _Whack._

"Ouch! Stop hitting me, woman!"

"Then stop saying stupid things!" I growled at him, my face completely pink.

He starting mumbling about something and I'm pretty sure he said I was in denial but I ignored him…for the sake of my sanity…and for my poor heart.

"It's getting late, I should get going. Dinner is not waiting for anyone." I put my book down and raised my head to massage my friend's head. "Sorry for hitting you." Lavi just pouted but I saw a tiny smile forming on his lips.

"You're lucky you're my friend, Em."

My lips quirked up.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

I was in my room putting away my stuff, thinking about what I should have Jerry make for me when someone knocked on my door.

I was surprized to see that it was Allen, with his usual smile on his face. My heart fluttered as I remembered my conversation with Lavi but I dismissed those thoughts and greeted him kindly.

"Hey, Emilia. Can I come in?" I frowned at the use of my name. Allen had never ever called me Emilia but I didn't dwell on it too much. Something else caught my attention.

"Where's Link?" My white-haired friend looked confused for a second then he shrugged.

"I don't know. He must have had something to do…So, can I come in? There is something I would like to talk to you about."

He looked serious, the smile slipped from his face, and his eyes glinted with something I could not identify.

I stepped aside to let him in, hoping that his problem was nothing serious.

"Is everything al-" I have just barely closed the door when I have found myself pushed up against it. My eyes widened as his intense gaze met mine.

"What are you-" He pressed his body to mine and a laud gasp escaped me leaving me speechless. He raised his left hand to caress my cheek, his other hand found its way to my waist.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while." His voice was husky and it made a shiver run down my spine. But for some reason this-us-being here like this all of a sudden, just didn't feel _right_.

"And what would that be?" I mentally patted my back for not stuttering and being able to form a coherent sentence.

He leaned closer his breath was fanning my face and I did not dare to even blink.

"That I want you."

I felt my legs go weak, and I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped there for a second.

And alas my mind went completely blank.

"Y-you want me? As in-"

"Yes."

"Me?"

An amused smirk formed on his lips. So much not like him to be honest.

"Yes."

I blinked owlishly as he took a step back. He gently grabbed my waist again and made me step away from the door.

"It seems you need some time. That was all I wanted to say."

In the next moment he was out the door leaving me behind completely confused.

After a few seconds my brain decided to work again and I stepped out of my room too…Causing me to walk into someone.

"Ouch."

I looked around but there was no sign of Allen. I let out a disappointed sigh then looked down. To my embarrassment I saw Johnny on the ground with a sheepish smile on his face.

"H-hey, Em."

"Johnny." I blushed. "How long have you been standing in front of my room?"

He shook his head in denial.

"Not long. A-and I definitely didn't hear anything…Yes, definitely."

 _Great. Just great._

I held out my hand to help him up and he gratefully took it.

"Was there something you've wanted?" He dusted off his clothes then straightened up scratching his head.

"Ah, yes. Actually, Bak asked me to get you. He would like to talk to you about something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Bak? Why?"

Don't get me wrong. I had no problems with the Asian branch leader. I actually liked the guy. He helped Allen a lot after all. And it was just hilarious to see how flustered he got every time someone mentioned Lenalee. But I did not have much contact with the man before. So… what would he want with me now?

"I don't know, Em." He seemed disappointed that he could not tell me more so I patted him on the back.

"That's ok. Thanks for telling me. Can you lead me to him?" Johnny's face lit up.

"Of course! Follow me!"

I was led to the room where the scientists were working on the egg. Soon I spotted my blond target and walked up to him with Johnny walking beside me.

"You've wanted to see me?" Bak smiled.

"Yes, but I was hoping we could talk more privately. Would that be ok if we went to my office?" It made me curious what he was reluctant to say in front of other people so I nodded.

"Of course, lead the way." Just as we were almost out of the room a loud cry made me freeze. I turned around immediately, in the same moment that Johnny fall to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth.

That was the moment when all hell broke loose.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was in a better shape. Even Krory woke up much to our relief. The loss of Trapp hit everyone hard though, especially Johnny…and Allen too. For some reason that idiot felt responsible for every bad thing that happened. He felt ashamed that he was not able to save our friend.

That is why it made me smile when Johnny confronted him and made sure that Allen knew that he was not blaming him for anything.

Speaking of Allen.

With all that happened and with the heart attack he almost gave me when I saw him looking barely alive after the fight, I did not have the time to talk to him about what he said to me in my room. It just never felt right. We were still mourning our friends after all.

But I couldn't even look him look him in the eye without having to look away to hide my blush.

Just like now.

"Is everything alright, Em?"

As a huge part of the order was destroyed during the invasion, we had to move out to a new location. Allen was kind enough to offer his help to pack my stuff.

"Err…yeah. I was just wondering about something you said."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. His silver eyes filled with curiosity.

"What I said?" He titled his head to the side in a confused manner. "What did I say?"

 _Gee, I wonder._

"You know…the _thing_ you said to me in my room at the night of the invasion."

Interestingly, he didn't say anything to that which freaked me out a little bit.

"Hey, it's ok. I mean if you changed your mind…or were drunk or something. That's totally ok. We're still friends. No harm done."

I was not even sure myself what he exactly meant that night… And what _I_ would want it to mean. _Wanting_ someone could mean something completely different than loving them or wanting to be with them. Was he talking about physical attraction or something more?

"Allen?"

He furrowed his brows in concentration then frowned.

"Em…I didn't talk to you that night. The last time I saw you was that morning in the cafeteria before Komui asked to see me."

 _Wait…What?_

"You must be remembering wrong…What was the thing I said that made you wonder?"

 _Ok…Either he was playing with me or something was definitely wrong here._

But as I looked at his honest face I just could not imagine that he would lie to me. Allen was not such a person.

 _Could it be? No, that's not possible. There is no sign that the Noah would be able to take control over him. He just can't…Right?_

 _But if not, what the hell actually happened?_

"Em?" I must have spaced out a little bit because suddenly I found myself gazing into those worried silver orbs.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing, Allen." I turned around to grab another box. "It's nothing."

 _What was going on?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Yes, I am alive. Sorry for the long wait. I had way too many exams, and the next semester has already started. I already have so many assignments I don't even know when I'm going be able to have a good night's sleep next XD**

 **I know this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to let you know that I am still here:D**

 **Have fun reading it!**

 **Please, read &review! :)**

 **I don't own DGM  
**

* * *

Lavi was right. I was sent on a mission quite soon. As it turned out, the reason why Komui wanted to talk to Allen on the day of the invasion was to give him a heads up about Lvellie's plans for the future.

As far as I can tell, they involved me and Allen setting up gates all around the world…and as soon as possible. I didn't really understand the man's sudden fixation on putting Allen and me together all the time –not that I minded – but I felt like he had an ulterior motive. I just had this feeling of being…used.

On another note, I still had no idea how to confront Allen about what he said. During my last attempt he didn't remember anything, so I left it at that. It would be way too awkward and embarrassing to bring it up again. But…what if it was a sign that Allen was losing control over himself?

But what if something else happened?

As I was thinking about these very important questions of life I did not notice that I was staring intently at my white haired friend.

"Em, is everything alright?" I blinked and came back to Earth seeing Allen's almost nervous face right in front of mine. I looked away, cursing myself for getting lost in my thoughts, and what's worse getting caught.

I forced a smile.

"Of course, everything's fine."

 _I'm just freaking worried about you._

I could feel that Allen did not believe me, and he also felt that there was something going on, but thankfully he did not pressure me for the truth…so far at least.

We were walking on the streets of Paris, after just getting off the train. We have visited the Netherlands and Luxemburg so far to set up gates, and France was the next target on our list. Fortunately, we did not come across any trouble, though I knew both of us were quite tense at the beginning of our journey. _All of us_ remembered the state I ended up in Germany. Being beaten up, and having my heart stop for several times were not things I wanted to experience again.

As I looked at the people passing by and living their ordinary lives, I could feel someone staring at me. I looked back and saw Link giving me a thoughtful look, his eyes narrowing shortly after, but when he noticed me looking at him, he turned away.

Now, what was _that_ about?

This whole journey was just plain awkward. Every conversation Allen and I had seemed forced. And the inspector kept staring at me weirdly all the time. I could _feel_ both men's frustration. And I knew it was because of me. But I had no idea what to do about it.

 _Maybe I should ask Link whether he noticed anything weird about Allen's behaviour._

I shook my head.

 _That would make things worse for Allen._

Before we departed I had thought about talking to Lavi. He was my best friend after all, even though I had my doubts because he was also a bookman. In the end, I did not have the time to do so as after we moved into our new headquarters we were immediately ordered to go on this mission.

Fortunately, we reached our destination pretty soon. It was the building of an old church that fully supported the Black Order. I had no idea why we were ordered to set up the gate there when there were several better options but I did not really care enough to find out.

We were greeted by an old man, and he had some interesting news for us.

"So, people have gone missing?" My inquiry was answered with a sad look on the priest's face.

"Yes, we have already asked for help from the order but we would greatly appreciate if you looked into the matter too. They said it will take at least a week until they can send someone."

I clicked my tongue.

 _After a week these people could already be dead._

"What about the police? Did they find something?" The old man frowned.

"They believe it is a coincidence. You see…most of the people gone missing were homeless. They had no family, and no one cares about them…But I have a feeling something is wrong." He let out a tired sigh and I was able to see just how old he was. "They don't want to believe in an old man's foolish ideas."

Allen and I looked at each other and we arrived to a silent agreement…We held each other gaze's both of us determined.

Though, the inspector seemed to have other ideas.

"We were ordered to set up the gate. Nothing more, nothing less. As soon as we finish we are to leave with the next train." I frowned at that.

My friend stood up to glare at the inspector. "Link! These people need our help. We can't just ignore them!"

"It is not our job to find missing people, Walker." I looked at the priest's crestfallen face, and I stood next to Allen to glare at the blonde.

"So, you don't even care what happened to them?" The inspector gave me a disapproving look.

"It's not our job to find missing people…but if say we believe there might be an innocence or akuma involved, I'm sure the order would not mind us checking it out." Both Allen and I blinked at him, our anger suddenly gone. "Walker, your eye was acting up, as if there were akuma in the area. We will stick to that story."

I looked at my friend, and I was pretty sure that the disbelieve on his face mirrored mine.

I was starting to think that I misjudged the blond man.

"Link…" I was not sure what to say but soon a huge smile appeared on my face. "…you're awesome!" The inspector blushed at my comment then looked away from us. My gaze met with Allen's and his boyish grin made my heart skip a beat. I quickly turned towards the priest and gave him an encouraging nod.

Unbeknownst to us, the finder who was sitting silently behind us throughout the whole conversation let out a frustrated sigh. He had heard stories of the two exorcists who _always_ get into trouble. The fact that it has not happened yet was a miracle itself. He did not know them personally before, and it seemed they were nice people but he was warned by his friends to be careful.

He could not help but to feel – well, for lack of a better word – that he was _screwed_.

As he watched the exorcists enthusiastically discuss the details of this case he suddenly had a bad feeling.

He sighed again.

…He wished he had just stayed at home.


End file.
